At the Ballet
At the Ballet from the musical A Chorus Line will be featured in Lights Out, the twentieth episode of Season Four. It will be sung by Isabelle, Santana, Rachel and Kurt. Source Lyrics Santana: Daddy always thought that he married beneath him That's what he said, that's what he said When he proposed he informed my mother It was probably her very last chance And though she was twenty-two, Though she was twenty-two, Though she was twenty-two, She married him. Life with my dad wasn't ever a picnic More like a "Come as you are," When I was five I remember my mother Dug earrings out of the car I knew that they weren't hers, But it wasn't Something you'd want to discuss He wasn't warm Well, not to her Well, not to us But everything was beautiful at the ballet Graceful men lift lovely girls in white Yes, everything was beautiful at the ballet I was happy... at the ballet. That's when I started ballet class. Santana, Kurt and Rachel: Up a steep and very narrow stairway. Rachel: To the voice like a metronome. Santana, Kurt and Rachel: Up a steep and very narrow stairway. Santana: It wasn't paradise... Kurt: It wasn't paradise... Santana, Kurt and Rachel: It wasn't paradise... Isabelle: But it was home. Mother always said I'd be very attractive When I grew up, when I grew up. "Diff'rent," she said, "With a special something And a very, very personal flair." And though I was eight or nine, Though I was eight or nine, Though I was eight or nine, I hated her. Now, "Diff'rent" is nice, but it sure isn't pretty "Pretty" is what it's about I never met anyone who was "diff'rent" Who couldn't figure that out. So beautiful I'd never lived to see. But it was clear, If not to her, Well, then to me Isabelle (with Rachel): That (everyone is beautiful at the ballet.) Kurt: Every prince has got to have his swan. Rachel with Santana, and Kurt: Yes, everyone is beautiful at the ballet. (Rachel: Hey...) Isabelle, Santana, and Kurt: I was pretty Santana: At the ballet Isabelle: I was born to save their marriage but when my father came to pick my mother up at the hospital he said, "Well, I thought this was going to help but I guess not..." A few months later he left and he never came back. Anyway, I had this fantastic fantasy life. I used to dance around the living room with my arms up like this And in my fantasy, there was an Indian Chief... And he would say to me, "Izzie, do you wanna dance?" And I would say, "Daddy, I would love to dance!" Isabelle (Kurt): (Doo-doo-doo-doo) But it was clear... Santana (Isabelle and Kurt): (Doo-doo-doo) When he proposed... Rachel (Santana, Isabelle and Kurt): (Doo-doo-doo) That I was born to help their marriage and when (Doo-doo-doo-doo) Isabelle (Kurt): That's what she said... (Doo-doo-doo) Santana (Kurt): That's what he said... (Doo-doo-doo) Rachel (Kurt): I used to dance around the living room... (Doo-doo-doo-doo) Santana (Kurt): He wasn't warm... (Doo-doo-doo) Not to her... Isabelle: It was an Indian chief and he'd say: "Izzie, do you wanna dance?" And I'd say, "Daddy, I would love to..." Santana, Kurt and Rachel: Everything was beautiful at the ballet, Raise your arms and someone's always there. Santana and Rachel: Yes, everything was beautiful at the ballet, Santana, Rachel and Kurt: The ballet Santana and Rachel: The ballet Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Isabelle: Yes everything was beautiful at the ballet. (Rachel: Hey...) Isabelle: I was pretty... Santana: I was happy... Kurt: "I would love to..." Isabelle, Santana, Rachel and Kurt: At...the...ballet. Trivia *This number was Sarah Jessica Parker's idea. Source *Lea tweeted that this is one of her "most favorite numbers ever." Source *This will be the second longest song Glee has done after Bohemian Rhapsody. *There are some slight changes in lyrics from the original version: For example, "Maggie" was changed to "Izzie" to fit the'' ''storyline and the sentences "That's when I started ballet class." (Santana) and "A few months later he left and he never came back." (Isabelle) are added. *There are also parts that were cut from the original version. Gallery Ballet.jpg SantaLigths.jpeg|Always remember to love yourself and all that you are BG93AccCMAATqLJ.jpg large.jpg 539147 438852192872260 2075240489 n.png a639ef3a9cb611e2b9c722000a9e07b7_7.jpg b42e52909cd211e2a67a22000a9f3cad_6.jpg BHC-4O-CUAAnhip.jpg|Baby Kurt, Baby Rachel, Baby Santana Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Isabelle Wright Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee Songs